


Now Bring the Figgy Pudding

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Miguel and Tulio try to bring Christmas to Chel in their own way. Chel enjoys it her own way too.





	Now Bring the Figgy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 6: [Figgy Pudding](https://imgur.com/iLAqBOP)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 6: Do Christmas Angels play hockey?  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 6: [aurora over house](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/94774.jpg)

“I knew we should’ve done plum instead.” Tulio shoved Miguel, who stumbled but managed to keep hold of the platter.

“Hey!” Miguel glared at him. “Does it matter if you like it? It’s for Chel to try.”

“But I want her to like it, and figs suck. They’re seedy and slimy and…urgh!” Tulio shivered dramatically.

Miguel turned on his big puppy eyes as they reached Chel’s house. “But I like figs.”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Tulio turned away and spotted Chel standing outside, gazing at the sky. He flung out his arms. “Darling, light of our lives, we’ve arrived!”

“With presents!” Miguel started forward but got distracted by the decorations in the grass. “Tulio,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, “do Christmas Angels play pokolpok?”

Tulio blinked at the lawn ornaments, then shrugged. “Who cares?”

Miguel held out the pudding like he was presenting his first born to a beloved god. Chel took it, her eyes never leaving the sky.

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Tulio asked anxiously. “I knew it was the wrong choice!” he hissed accusingly to Miguel, who reared back in outrage.

“If you boys would shut up,” Chel said, taking first Miguel then Tulio by the shoulder and turning them around, “and look up, you might enjoy something.”

Above them the sky swirled in a shimmering swathe of blues and greens. They all admired it for a long, silent moment.

“Well,” Tulio said, clearing his throat, “it’s still not as beautiful as you.”

“Why, thank you.” Miguel batted his eyes.

“Not you! Chel!” Tulio turned to her, then recoiled. She was shoveling bits of pudding into her mouth, her cheeks full, a blissful smile on her lips.

Miguel repeated a triumphant “I told you so!” to a gagging Tulio.


End file.
